Our legacy
by Fedeplano
Summary: You know what happened during the war, but what about the life after the war ? We, as the successors of the heroes of the war, had the responsibility to take our legacy and rebuilt our world that was devastated from the war. We'll succeed in this task, no matter how hard it'll be
1. Chapter 1

When he woke up that day, he was filled with excitement .

It was his birthday, he was finally 2, and his mommy promised that she'd take him to see the gardens of Windmire.

His mommy usually was busy with some affairs, when she talk about them with his nanny he feel confused with so many strangewordslike public relationship, reconstruction of the kingdom or Hoshido, but today mommy promised him that they would spent the entire day together.

For him it means everything because his mommy was his whole family.

He never met his daddy or any relatives, even if he remembered vaguely his mommy mentioning something about a certain Aunt Elise.

" come on little one, it's time to wake up " a voice that belongs to his nanny brought him to the reality.

" okay, aunt Cassita " he replied with an yawn and getting out from his bed

" And before having breakfast, remember to clean your teeth and brush your hair " she reminded him.

" oo- ahhww- kay " he said while he started to put his clothes.

" Also, Happy birthday Shiro " she said with a smile.

After having prepared himself for the day, he went to the table at the center of that small room for having breakfast.

" Aunt Cassita, when mommy's coming today ? " Shiro asked while he bit into the roll.

" Soon, and while we waiting for her , we can go to the market and getting a present for you, okay ? " she asked.

Shiro stared at her with wonder, usually she and his mommy didn't let him go to the market because people would stare at him because of his aspect, he didn't reassemble the others nohrians with his white and spike hairs, his grey eyes and his soft features. Such walk meant a lot to him.

" yesss ! " he cried happy while hugging Cassita despite the fact she was a podgy person.

In ten minutes they were out of the house and started to wandering about the underground discrict to look for a present for Shiro.

Shiro was enjoying the walk despite the fact that people would stare at him, making him nervous, and muttering something about Hoshidan scum but he didn't care, he was a nohrian citizen and he was going to spent a day with his mommy.

" Do you want a pendant ? " Cassitta asked while indicated a stall with some pendants and charms.

" I don't like it " Shiro answered.

Shiro then pointed a wooden spear from another stall and asked to Cassita " I like this, we can buy it ? "

" No. Your mother would kill me, if I bought a weapon for you " Cassita replied to him.

" Okay … " Shiro said with a sad look on his face.

Shiro noticed some bands hanging from a clothing stall and he decided what his present will be.

" I want this, Aunt Cassita " He said while he pointed to a black band.

" Are you sure ? " She asked while coming near the stall.

Shiro answered with a nod, so Cassita bought his present and she put it on his front.

" Thank you " He said while he give her another hug.

" Are you enjoying your permanence here, you freak ? " A voice said making them to turn to where the voice come from.

They saw a boy, around 8 or 9 with red hairs, walking towards them with a strange expression that Shiro keow very well, it was the same expression that people gave to him, an expression of disgust.

" I wonder when you are going back to Hoshido, you scum " the boy continued while still wearing that expression.

Shiro heard again that strange word, Hoshido, but he didn't spent too much thinking about because he was focuses of the other words of the boy and those words were making him feel bad.

" Don't you see that you are making us feeling sick with your presence, you Hoshidan scum " Shiro felt his eyes wet and his hands shaking .

" What have done this child to you ? " Cassita asked giving to the boy a terrible glare.

" He exists, that's what he had done " the boy answered . Now, Shiro started to cry, feeling bad and scared because of the words of the boy.

" Because of his kind I lost my father during the war of two years ago, now i'm going to take a little revenge " the boy said coming near with a fist.

" Try it and you are going to have something real to get revenge " it was yelled by an angry voice that Shiro recognised instantly.

Mommy was here.

Mommy ran in front of the boy with a angry expression.

" Who is talki… wait, you are … I'm so sorry, milady " the boy recognised the woman and he quickly bowed to her, with a scared expression on his face.

" Go away, now ! " mommy screamed to the boy who ran away quickly.

" Shiro, are you hurt ? " she turned to her son.

" Mommy ! " Shiro sobbed hugging his mommy while he cried his tears.

" it's okay, it's over now " she said comforting her son.

It took a few minutes to calm down Shiro.

" I'm sorry, I should have been sooner " she said, still hugging her son.

" To make amends about this incident i'll buy some chocolate for you, is it okay for you ? " she asked trying to cheer up her son.

Shiro respond with nod and, with puffy eyes, hugged her harder.

She noticed then the band on his head.

" is it the present from Cassita ? " she asked release the hug.

" Yes mommy, is beautiful ? " he asked with a faint smile .

" it's make you more handsome than usual " she replied tickling his nose. He chuckled at the tickling and finally gave to his mommy a big smile.

" Thanks Cassita for the present for Shiro " she said giving a smile to the nanny.

" it's an honor for my, Lady Kamui " she replied bowing to the woman.

" So Shiro, I promised you to go to see the flowers together, am i right ? " Kamui said looking at her son.

He remembered her promise and , after giving her another big smile, he takes her hand.

" Okay, let's go " Kamui said and then they leave the underground discrict to see the gardens of windmire

The rest of day went good, he saw the flowers for the first time and he enjoyed most the white lilies because he reminded his hair and his mother' hair.

Then mommy bought some chocolates and a little cake for him and she sang happy birthday to him.

At the end of the day they returned home to have dinner, which consisted in bear meat, and she put him to the bed.

" Mommy, you can sing something ? " he asked with puppy eyes under the blankets of his bed.

" Okay, my brave warrior " she said sitting on the border of his bed.

" I know a song that an old friends of mine loved to sing " she said clearing up her throat.

 _" You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_ " she sang with a beautiful song.

Just listening to this lyrics Shiro felt calm, in peace with himself and a little sleepy. He started to close his yes as the song continued.

 _" Yet the waters ever change flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb "_ she ended the song and noticed that her little son was asleep.

" Sleep well, my brave warrior " she whispered to him before leaving the room.

Those words was the last thing he heard before falling to world of dreams.

 **Author's note**.

 **This was the prologue of my fist fan fiction and I hope that you have enjoyed it.**

 **This story is set after Conquest in AU where Shiro is the son of Ryoma and Kamui.**

 **(You'll discover later during the story how this was possible)**

 **In this story the narrators will be every children of the characters, included Kana you'll find out later.**

 **About this chapter i hope i get the right characterization of Shiro, Kamui and Cassita, also if wasn't clear it was set in the underground discrict of Windmire, a place that it was shown in Birthright during chapter 22.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know if I made some grammar mistake or I get the wrong character of Shiro, Kamui and Cassita.**

 **Stay tuned next week for the next chapter.**

 **See ya,**

 **Fedeplano**


	2. Chapter 2

He was sad.

Despite the fact that some days ago was his birthday, Kiragi was sad because nobody really cared about it.

Sure, there was a party with aunty Hinoka, aunty Sakura, uncle Subaki and his cousin Caeldori, they ate a cake and they gave to him a new yukata as a presents, but within an hour all of them, excepts Caeldori because she is one year old, went back to their affairs and go back to that strange expression that Kiragi never understood what means.

And Kiragi never liked that expression because he wanted them to be always happy, having a smile to share, not that expression that means something he couldn't understand.

Also they have that expression everytime they spoke to him about his parents, Takumi and Oboro, but he never understand why.

They said that his parents were having a something rest, but that means they will wake up one day.

He wished they would wake up for his birthday and finally meet them, but they didn't.

And he couldn't find the place where they are sleeping.

They told him that his parents are resting in the garden of the castle , but Kiragi only found some strange stones with something written on, but Kiragi didn't pay any attention at those because he couldn't read yet.

And why his parents were resting he never understood everything, once he heard from some servants something about a fight in throne room and something about his mom resting because she had carried something over 10 months.

He shook his head to escape such bad thoughts, he didn't like be sad in general, and he decided to visit Caeldori.

He exited from his room and he went to the room of his cousin.

He didn't make even 20 meters when he saw two servants speaking something in a low voice to each other in the corridor of the castle.

Curios, Kiragi came closer, making sure to not let them see him, to hear their chat.

" I can't believe that another village was destroyed by nohrians again. And their King had the nerve to say that it was some actions from bandits " Kiragi made a confused expression, he knew that Nohr was a far land and that they were their allies, why they had to attack Hoshido ?

" And it didn't help that Lady Sakura went that much to the Wind tribe for unknown reason, is she trying to gain their alliance ? "

" I don't think so, I heard that she had a boyfriend there. Such a first princess we have " This fact suprised Kiragi and he smiled a little, he was going to have a new uncle and maybe a new cousin ?

" Really ?! "

" Yes, if it is true, it would explain why Queen Hinoka was yelling at her the other day "

" To think that only three years ago the two of them were so close, and also there were still around Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi. " Kiragi opened wide his eyes, they were talking about his father and uncle Ryoma.

" It's terrible that Ryoma left us, he was such a charismastic leader. And also heirless. That's why the throne passed to Lady Hinoka"

Kiragi was shocked, this was the first time he heard about this story. He thought that aunty Hinoka was always the queen.

" I'm not stupid, I know that too. But it's true that the fact changed a lot our royalty. They became a lot colder towards each other "

" You noticed that too, eh ? And Lady Hinoka suffered the most, she is angrier, hashier and colder than before, and in top of that in the last days she looks pale and I heard her complaining that she had terrible headache during the nights "

" It is the last thing we need. An ill queen. And all of this is because of the betrayal of Lady Kamui "

Kiragi was confused, who is this Kamui ?

" You right, because of her everything this kingdom worked so far was shattered in a day. There is no wonder the last time she visited our kingdom was almost two years ago. She feared that people tried to hurt her for all the awful things that her and her kind had done towards us. "

" She guessed right. If she visit us again, she won't get away unharmed "

At this words Kiragi left the corridor to go quickly to Caeldori. He really needed to speak to someone, because the chat scared him and he saw an expression on the servants he had never saw.

He never knew of the hatred towards Nohr and he never heard anything about this Kamui, maybe she was his aunty but why had he never met her ? And what is the meaning of the word betrayal ?

Without noticing he entered in the room of his cousin finding her asleep.

When he realised where he was, he looked at his cousin and he felt a little envy about her.

"She is lucky" Kiragi thought with a sad face.

She had her parents when he had never met his own.

" I want to met ya, daddy " he murmured with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

-–-

She was bored.

In the entire nohrian court there wasn't anything fun to do it. Even her hobby to spy the males servants didn't interested a lot that day. Nina was looking for a playmate but anyone wasn't free to play with her. Her cousin Forrest was too young to play with her, her cousins Shigure and Soleil were with her uncle Laslow in the countryside for a trip, her parents were off because of a mission and her uncles and aunties were too busy to play with her. Despite this fact they always gave a smile to her and listen to what she had to say.

Except Aunty Kamui, she was a strange person. She always had this distant expression on her face, like she was thinking about something. But the motive wasn't any secret, the court whispered that her uncle, King Xander, was courting the woman in the last three months.

To be aware of this you had only to see how Xander stares at Kamui, even if they are adopted siblings.

But the true mystery about her aunts where she disappeared during the day, this was a mystery that was only noticed by Nina.

One day she saw Kamui went in an area near to aunty Elise's room, and when Nina followed her to try to ask if she could play with her, Nina didn't look at her for a second and she disappeared without leaving any sign.

She searched for everywhere but Nina couldn't find her.

Later Nina asked to her aunty's retainers where she had gone and they told her that Kamui left the castle in the earlier morning for a diplomatic mission. When she told them that she had seen her a few moments ago, they told her that she was daydreaming and went back to their mansion.

But Nina wasn't a fool, she knew that Kamui had disappeared somewhere that day so she started to follow her aunt.

During the observation of Kamui, Nina noticed that the woman didn't smile a lot, and she smilse only when Xander was around, and she always had that distant look on her face, like sadness, also she disappear during the day and Nina never got a clue where she had gone.

Of course , Nina's actions were discovered by her father and he told her to stop this actions or he would take away her drawings.

This made to stop immediately her from following her aunt, her drawings of boys that are spending time together means a lot to her, but her doubts remained.

Where is Kamui going during the day ?

 **Author's note.**

 **In this chapter were introduced as narrators Kiragi and Nina and I hope I get their character. Also at the end of the notes of every chapter, excepts the first, i'll post the age of the children that we have seen so far. This will help you when i'll do the time skip. About this chapter and the last a year had passed in order to have as narrators Kiragi and Nina.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment about the story and if I leave an error, get the wrong nature of a character or there something wrong let me know, so I can fix that part.**

 **Stay tuned next for the next chapter and I hope you had a good week.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Fedeplano**

 **Shiro 3 - Kiragi 2 - Nina 3 - Forrest 1 - Shigure 4 - Soleil 3**


	3. Chapter 3

He was content.

This was his first wedding that he had ever seen, and he had never realized how much nohrians people were looking out for this sort of event.

His father told him that people loved this kind of event because they had an excuse to distract themselves from the tensed situation. When he asked about what tensed situation his father replied that this situation was born at the end of the war almost four years ago. "Hoshido didn't like Nohr, not after that accident", his father said with a sad look on his face.

He knows the reason, he was thinking about mother.

She disappeared at the end of the war four years ago, without a single clue where she went. Everyone said that she run away to escape her own guilt or there are even people swearing that she never existed, that she was a myth, a tale.

Of course, his father was really upset when he found out this story, he was still looking for her during his free time and this kind of story didn't help a lot in the research and to his moral.

And recently he allowed him and her sister Soleil to help him in the research, despite the fact that him and his sister were only respectively 5 and 4.

But Shigure didn't care, he only wants to finally meet his mother because he had no memories about her.

The only things tha belonged to her was a pendant with a blue stone set in the center and a strange song that his father taught him when he was 3.

According to his father this was a promise he had made to her before that accident.

But why had she to dissapear ? That's a question that every person that knows her had once pondered to themselves.

Shigure shook his head, that wasn't the moment to think about that kind of thoughts.

That was a special day, her aunt Kamui was marrying with King Xander, his uncle.

It was told him that Kamui was an adopted sibling to the Nohrian Royal family , so there weren't any issues about this marriage but he never fully understood what that meant.

From his bench in that church he could easily see his uncles and aunts with their children sat in a bench near the altar.

He saw in the first row his cousin Nina, who was staring with a strange lights in her eyes at two guys interacting with each other, between her father Niles and her mother Camilla.

Next, in the second row to them there was his cousin Forrest, who had an happy expression on his face despite wearing a cloth for girl, with his father Leo and his mother Nyx.

And in third row there was uncle Odin and aunt Elise, who was holding a baby Ophelia.

" Big brother, why we aren't there with others cousin " he heard a voice from his left recognised immediately who's voice was.

" Because father wanted to see if this kind of events will attract her " Shigure said turning his head to see his sister's face.

" You mean mommy ? " she asked with a disbelief look on her face. Shigure nodded to her, and he saw an excited expression coming on her face, and she started to look around to see if she could spot a woman with hair as blue as hers.

Shigure smiled at the reaction of his little sister, that was one of the reason that his father looked for mother, to let her finally see again his children and to get a chance for them to meet their mother.

And with the benediction of the dusk dragon i declare you both husband and wife. Now you can kiss with each other Those words brought back to reality him and his sister Soleil, and he saw the new couple kissing each other and he smiled for them, because they finally found the true happiness and he deeply wished to find the same happiness when he and Soleil 'll finally meet their mother.

-––

This situation couldn't become more awkward.

Whenever the Hoshidans go somewhere in that party, every Nohrian would stare at them with an atmosphere filled with tension.

He didn't understand why the queen Hinoka and his husband Subaki had to attend this event, okay, that was the wedding of her sister but Kamui had betrayed Hoshido and her family, and that was a fact that someone can overcome easily.

He had to admit that he liked the party for the sweets tha he found on the tables, the Nohrians really had a lot of candies and most of them were of his taste, but that's not the point.

Because of Nohr many people were hurting like his aunt.

They were sitting around a table in the ballroom and a lot of people were dancing, giving sometimes to the Hoshidans a glance.

Near to him there was his aunt, a woman with purple hair and an annoyed expression to her face, that she was staring towards a couple at the center of the ballroom.

He knew what she was thinking, to her former fiancé.

" you are thinking about him, am I right? " he asked looking at her.

" Nothing escape from your eyes eh? You are really Saizo the sixth " she replied giving at him a pity smile.

" I told you that my name is Asugi aunt Orochi , not that stupid name " he answered giving to his aunt an angry glance.

" i'm sorry but I couldn't help. You remind me of your parents " she replied laughing while ruffling his black hair.

" anyway you are still thinking about Kaden, right ? "

" yes, every time I look at Selkie, to her innocence face, I just see him and that's reminded me how much I miss him "

Asugi nodded, he knew very well that feeling of nostalgia.

Despite being 5 years old, he still had some vaguely memories about his parents but they were no longer here, his only relatives were a sick uncle, brother of his mother, and her aunt, a retainer of Subaki, and she practically adopted him despite having a daughter of her own.

And being so near to the Royal family give to him a real picture of the situation.

The commoners were still attacked from the Nohrians, and no matter they tried to pin the blame to the bandits people know the truth, and many people were suffering the loose of someone dear them and the royal family was still broken.

Asugi gave a glance to the near table seeing the queen sitting next to his husband and witnessed how much she was uncomfortable with this party.

And it didn't help to her mood that before the departure her sister Sakura revealed to her that she had married a member of the wind tribe.

The queen was so mad to the behaviour of her sister that she left her in Hoshido with her daughter and her niece.

And the source of this mess was Nohr and that's why Asugi could never forgive them.

-––

SHIRO

" I 'm here, Shiro " his mother said while entering in the room and taking off her hood.

" mom ! " he exclaimed hugging her tightly.

" I miss you too, my brave warrior " she replied hugging her son back.

" Mom, you are gonna teach me how to use a sword today ? Did I have to remind you that you promised ? " he said putting his hands on his side.

" I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is the right time " she answered him with a sad look on her face.

Of course, he would have to know. Some months ago she had promised that she would taught him about how to use a sword but when they had to start the training she gave an excuse and they didn't start, and she keep giving an excuse when he asked her about the lesson.

To be honest, he really didn't care about sword fight but he wanted to spend more time together because in the last months she came to visit him not as often as before.

And when they were together and go to have a walk in the underground discrict she never take off her hood, like she didn't want to be see from the other people.

But that's ridiculous, his mom is only his mom, even if in the last month Shiro noticed that she gained some weight but he didn't really care about that.

" Where's Cassitta? " she asked to him.

" She went to the market to buy some stuff " he replied with an annoyed tone.

" What's wrong Shiro ? " she asked with a hint of preoccupation on her voice

" I just … I just want to spend more time with you " he answered while bringing his head to stare at the floor.

Before even he could react, he found himself trapped in an hug of his mother.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't want to let you feel so lonely, but something is keeping me busy, but when that's over i'll spend an entire day just the two of us, we can even start the sword lesson, okay ? " she asked looking in his face to see his reaction.

" is it a deal ? " he asked hugging her harder.

" it's a deal, so what do you want to do now , you can ask me everything, except, you know, sword lesson. "

He could ask everything he want, uh ?

There's something that keeps his mind occupied lately.

" Can you talk me about dad, I never meet him and you never talked about him. I want to know something about him " he asked looking at her in her eyes.

" Are you sure ? " she asked releasing him from the hug. He replied with a nod.

" ok, where do I even begin ? " she asked to herself.

" what's his name ? " Shiro asked to her.

" His name is Ryoma, and he was the most honourable and bravest man I have ever met. We had shared so little time together, but that are beautiful moments in my life. " she said with a nostalgic look on her face.

" He was ? " he asked confused , what was the meaning of those words?

" I am sorry, but he is no longer here " she replied with a sad look.

That was an huge hit for him, knowing that his dad was dead and he couldn't even meet him once.

" How did he die ? " he asked while tears pouring out from his eyes.

" That's something that I can't tell you now. I know that was a shock and you are feeling bad because you would never meet him, but keep this always in your mind, he might not have met you but he loved you with all his heart, just like me in this moment. " she said trapping him again in an hug.

" Re… Really ? " he asked while sobbing.

" I swear to you, this is the truth. " she replied still hugging him.

" Thank you mom, to telling me this. " he replied with still tears on his eyes.

" Don't mention it, it's your right to know " she reassured him.

After some minutes he was feeling a little better and he decided to say something to his mom to let her know that he was feeling a little better.

" Mom, if it's true that he loved me even not meeting me,then I believe I love him even when we'll never meet. "

" I believe the same " she said giving him a little smile.

 **Author's note.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologise for my delay, I was busy with school.**

 **About the chapter we have met Shigure and Asugi, if it wasn't clear Shigure is the son of Laslow and Azura while Asugi is the son of Saizo and Kagero.**

 **Also from the previous chapter it had passed one year.**

 **About the characters I hope that I get their right characterization and I hope that I didn't made some grammar mistakes.**

 **If I made one mistake , please let me know.**

 **And feel freel to leave a review about the story.**

 **I think I am done with the things to say, so see you later and stay tuned next week for the next chapter.**

 **Fedeplano.**

 **Age of the characters at the moment.**

 **Shiro 4**

 **Nina 4**

 **Shigure 5**

 **Asugi 5**

 **Forrest 2**

 **Ophelia some months**

 **Kiragi 3**

 **Soleil 4**

 **Caeldori 2**


	4. Chapter 4

NINA

Her new cousin was so cute and she felt the urge to wrap him in a hug.

Nina shook her head, where was this feeling come from ?

She hoped that she inherited that strange characteristics of her mom.

She was watching her new cousin, who was lying on the cradle, in his new room in the castel.

The baby really looks like her uncle, despite having white hair, a trait that he inherited from his mom.

She went to visit him, because she was discovered by her dad during one of her observations on the butlers of the castel.

Lately this happened less because she started to being more stealthy than before, but every time she was discovered a lecture was coming.

She never understood why her dad was so overprotective on her, her mom was also overprotective on her but that happens to everyone close to her mom.

Anyway her new cousin Siegbert was sleeping on his cradle like there wasn't anything to worry, "like there is something to worry about now" she thought sarcastic.

It was kinda of strange for her to look at this baby and think " He is the crown prince of Nohr, the one who will rule the kingdom."

To think that only an year ago there was the wedding between Xander and Kamui.

She smiled to the memory of that event.

The ceremony had improved the humor of his relatives, his uncle had always a smile to share and he looks calmer than before, even his aunt Kamui started to smile more often but even that sometimes she would stare at nothing, like she was thinking at something or someone.

But what was she thinking Nina couldn't known, she knew a little about her because her parents told her to leave her time to recover from a certain event, but about the event she had no idea.

That's why she tried to play with her sometimes ago, to get the chance to know her better, but it ended with the mystery of her disappearance on that day.

Speaking of, where she was her aunt now ? She learned from her mom that babies needs their moms when they they are so young, but Kamui wasn't there, in the rooms there were only her and Siegbert.

After a few minutes in silence she heard footsteps from behind her and she turned around only to meet her uncle Xander.

" Hello Nina, how are you doing today ? " His uncle asked to her with a smile.

" I'm fine uncle, but what are you do here ? You are the King, so do you not have to do king stuff ? " she replied looking at him.

" I was just coming to check Siegbert, and for the King stuff it's my duty to check that the crown prince of Nohr is fine " he answered using a solemn tone and giving to her a knowing look.

" She is fine, uncle " she answered to him letting out a little giggle.

" Also do you know where is Kamui ?, I didn't manage to see her today and I thought that she might've been with Siegbert " he asked with a little hint of worrying on his voice, looking at her.

She shook her head.

" I see, I wonder where she disappeared ? " He continued asking to himself.

That word click something on her head.

" Uncle, do you not know where she goes during the day ? " she asked to him.

" No, I don't know, to be honest i didn't know that she go somewhere during the day in the first place. " he answered to her.

" Well, this isn't the first that happened. Somedays she disappeared for some hours, and when she returned she claimed that she was on mission. The only thing I know that she always disappeared somewhere near Aunt Elise's rooms. " she told to his uncle everything she knows about this story.

" Did you just say near Elise's room ? " he asked like he had found something interesting.

" Yeah, why do you ask this ? " she replied with curiosity in her tone.

" Thanks for your " watching " I finally know where she is ." he answered.

" Really ? " she asked with disbelief in her voice. She had really found the place where her aunt went and she didn't notice that ?

" Really and please, wait here with Siegbert while I'm going to bring Kamui back, okay ? " he asked to her and she replied with a nod.

Then he went out of the room without giving an another in the room, leaving her with her cousin.

-––

SHIRO

That was a perfect day for him. Him and his mother spent the whole day together, she even started to taught him about sword fight and that was really tough for him.

They were heading back to his home, they went for the training in a different section of the underground discrict that was abandoned from everyone.

His mother had put back the hood on her again, he never understood why she was doing this, but for him wasn't something that really matter.

" Shiro, the next time we had this lesson remember to bring the wooden sword that I gave you today " His mother told him while indicated the swords that the both of them were holding.

" okay, and thanks for the lesson. I am really glad that we had spent the entire day together " he replied giving to his mother an another hug.

" you don't have to thank me. It's not a big deal " she said hugging him back.

" Kamui ! "When Shiro heard this voice calling his mother, under the hug he felt his mother's body tensed up, like she knew that voice.

Shiro released his mother from the hug to search where the voice came from, and he could see a man coming towards them.

The man was very tall, with long blonde hair, with a frown on his face. With that short beard on his face and the little wrinkles on his face, Shiro think that the man was around 30. Also the man was wearing a strange armour, that Shiro had never saw, with a purple cloak. The first impression of Shiro about the man was that he was someone that really matters,this impression found ground with all the people around them that they were looking at the man with shocked expression, and also, to Shiro, the man was someone that you don't want to contradict.

" X...Xander ?! " his mother murmured so low that Shiro barely understood what she said.

" Kamui, what were you thinking when came here all alone by yourself ? For what purpose ? " the tone that this Xander was using with his mother it wasn't something that Shiro liked.

" I...I'm sorry. I had something to do " his mother replied weakly.

" What is this something that you had to do ? " At this word Shiro bring some of his courage to stand against the man.

" Leave my mom alone " Shiro cried to this Xander.

" Shiro, calm down. " his mother said to him, while coming to him to calm him down.

" Shiro ?! Mom ?! " Xander looked at them with a confused look on his face.

" Xander, not now. I know a place where we can talk, so help me to calm down Shiro. " his mother told to the man.

It took several minutes to finally calm him down, and after that the three of them went to the house that Shiro always called home.

Inside they found Aunt Cassita, who was quickly dismiss by his mother to let the three of them having that talk.

" So who's this child ? " Xander asked to his mom.

" I have a name, and that's Shiro " he contested to the man.

" Fine, who is Shiro, and what's the bond between you and him ? " Xander corrected himself.

" Shiro… He is my son. " Kamui replied nervously to the man.

" You are serious ?! And who's the father ?! " Xander questioned her with disbelief on his face.

" My dad is someone called Ryoma " Shiro intervened in the talk.

" He isn't serious Kamui, right ? After all, you and Ryoma were … " Xander, with more disbelief on his face, started to talk but he was quickly stopped by Kamui.

" No, we weren't. He explained to me in secret. "

" When all of this happened ? " Xander asked with only shock on his face.

" During our brief period in Izumo, six years ago. "

During the conversation Shiro could only watch the two adults talk to each other and see how much they were on the edge. There it was something really important in the previous discussion? He hadn't even notice something off.

" Who knows about this ? " Xander asked with an heavy tone.

" Only Elise and she promised to me to never tell anyone about this. "

" why didn't you told me about this ? I thought I gained your trust,... I thought you love me... " Xander said with hurt on his voice.

" That's not true. I… I love you as I love Shiro and Siegbert, and as I loved Ryoma once " Mom replied with watery eyes.

" And why didn't you told me, or anyone else about this ?! " Xander screamed to her.

" BECAUSE I COULDN'T " She cried with tears finally flowing on her cheeks.

" Because I couldn't,... I-I didn't want Shiro to be take away from me, to be treat as f-freak " she continued still crying and starting to tremble.

Shiro was shocked, his mom, one of the strongest person he knew, was crying in front of him because of that man.

" Can you just stop it with this stupid conversation. Don't you see that you are hurting my mom " Shiro cried angry towards Xander.

Xander looked at the trembling and crying person that is Shiro's mother and an expression of realisation and shame came on his face, understanding what he had done towards her.

" I' m so sorry Kamui, I'm so sorry for hurting you and screaming at you, when as your husband I should comfort you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you when I should protect you " Xander told her with great remorse on his voice.

" you couldn't protect her when she needed most " Shiro remarked, he just wanted to hurt this man that makes her mom felt so bad.

" But you did, right ? " he answered, making Shiro confused.

" Can I ask you a favour, Shiro right ? " he asked, looking at him, making him and his mother to stare at him.

Shiro nodded to man, suspicious about his favour.

" I know that sometimes there will be things that will hurt your mom, Kamui, and I know that I can't protect her from all of those things, so I am asking to you if you could help me to protect Kamui." he replied.

" what do you mean ? " Shiro asked, he had really no idea where they were going with this talk.

" I am asking you if we can protect her together, like a family " that statement really confused Shiro.

" But my mom is my only family " he replied.

" Then I will be your dad, so we can protect her together, if it's okay with you " Shiro couldn't believe it. He was really asking if he could be his dad.

" Really ?! " Shiro asked with disbelief.

" Really, but only if your mother agree about this deal " Xander said making them to look toward the woman.

" I agree, but only if you could forgive your foolish wife " She replied wiping away her tears from her face.

" only if you can forgive your foolish husband " he replied giving to her a comforting smile.

" I guess I have no choice. I will be protected by two of my favourite men. " she said with a little smile on her face.

It took a few moments to Shiro to realise that he had finally a dad.

" well, what is your opinion, Shi… " Xander couldn't finish his phrase because he found himself trapped in a hug from Shiro.

" I th..think that is okay t..to me " Shiro replied sobbing for the joy.

" Don't be sad now, you haven't already meet your little brother and the rest of the family. " his mother said to him joining the hug.

" I have a little brother ?! " Shiro asked with amazement.

" Yes, so wipe your tears and let's meet your, no… our new family " Xander said with a warming smile.

 **Author's note.**

 **I apologise for releasing the chapter so late, I was so busy with school.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really wish I get the right characterization of Xander.**

 **Also if you find something bad, weird or wrong about the story, please let me know, I really want to improve my writing skills because this is my first fanfic.**

 **Also if you find some grammatical error, please let me know quickly, so I can fix them.**

 **The next chapter will be released within the end of the week or at the most the next Monday.**

 **I hope all of you will have a nice week, so see you later guys,**

 **Fedeplano**

 **Age of the characters so far.**

 **Shiro 5**

 **Nina 5**

 **Shigure 6**

 **Asugi 6**

 **Forrest 3**

 **Ophelia 1**

 **Kiragi 4**

 **Soleil 5**

 **Caeldori 3**


	5. Chapter 5

One-two-three-four

He must focus on the training, to the direction of his wooden katana.

He must focus on the hits of his mother's sword, he had only to focus on that.

The latest news was still echoing inside his hears, but he should be focusing on the training, not worrying about the latest raid of the bandits. He should be worrying about became stronger, in order to protect the people.

Lunge, dodge, take distance, lunge again.

His mother was really a tough opponent, but he was aware of that, he had started to training with katana only the last year, he knew he couldn't fulfill the abyss between him and his mother.

But he had to become stronger, for his mother and for his friend and future King. The thought of his friend gave him more energy to spend in the training

Lord Kiragi is a cheerful person, the new sun of Hoshido and the High prince of the kingdom, he was so loved by the peasants and the Hoshido's nobles, he gained that love with his first hunt where he killed an adult bear with a toy yumi and at the time he was only 4.

He was always ready to play with everyone, his solar personally was a great contrast to the dark time they were living, and Kiragi comforted him when he was trying to overcome the grief of his father's death. He had never met father, but when his mother told him about his father, he shook his head he didn't want to remember the pain he had suffered because it will distract him from the training, anyway Kiragi was one the person who cheered him up most.

After that moment he had promised to him that he will pay his kindness becoming one day his retainer, and Kiragi was happy because him, one of his friend, will stand to his side for his entire life.

When he told to his mother that he will become Kiragi's retainer, she was initially surprised but in the end she was happy because, according to his mother, reminded her her bond with Lady Sakura.

Go back, dodge, and lunge with all of strength.

His mother didn't blink a second, and dodge the attack of him, and then she hit him on the stomach with the base of the wooden katana. After the hit he found himself laying on the ground.

"You are keeping low your guard, Hisame." His mother told him taking the distance from him.

Hisame didn't respond, he was too busy to grasp some air. They had been training for not even an hour but he was already tired, when his mother seems still okay.

His mother noticed his quick breathing Take your time to recover, you already give your best in this training

"No, i can continue this" he replied, trying to get up but after some failures tentativeness he simply renounced.

His mother then came to him and offered to him her hand, he take her hand and in that way, she help him to get up.

"You are really getting stronger Hisame, but you shouldn't force your body like that." His mother told him, referring to the training.

"I know, but … I have to become stronger" he replied staring to his mother.

"Why are you so eager to become stronger ? What happe… I get it" His mother said, closing his eyes when she understood what was troubling his mind.

"I know you are feeling useless about that raid but that is something that escapes your control. "His mother said trying to comfort him.

"But if I were stronger, I could have been with them and save them, or dying protecting them. "he said looking at her in her eyes.

"Don't say something like that, I don't want to lose you like your father" She replied strictly with tears on her eyes.

He was such an idiot, he realised what he had just said and quickly regretting, he already know that he couldn't match the abilities of the bandits because he is a kid, but after so many years of hearing this raid he just wanted to do something. But in results he almost made his mother cry.

"I'm sorry, i didn't really think that" he said, hugging his mother with tears flowing on his face.

"It's okay, just promise me that you aren't going to throw your life away because you did such stupid error." His mother replied hugging him back.

They hugged each other for some minutes in a deep silence, which was broken by Hisame.

"Do… Do you think dad would be proud if he se... see me like this ?" he asked.

"I think he would really proud of you, and he would go everywhere just to boast about you to everyone" She replied.

In response he just hugging her harder.

-–––

There was silence for the last minutes and he really hoped that the battle was over.

It had passed an hour when his dad told him to hide in the house to not let them found him, and he was really worried about his parents.

His parents were the border guardians of that village, so they were used to deal with bandits, but from what he overheard from his mother, this time the bandits weren't the commons one.

That's why he was hidden under his bed, but now the noise was gone, maybe he could dared a glance to the window to see what happened outside.

He was almost out from under the bed, when he heard the front door of his house opening. He quickly got back under the bed, terrified about that noise. Then he heard some steps on the stairs, and he started to shake for the fear. They couldn't know about him, could they ?

The steps continued to move only to stop in front of his door. He was secretly and quietly praying the Dusk dragon to make go away this intruder. He was ready to die for too much fear, when his mom opened the door and made disappear all of his fears.

"Mom ! "He exclaimed, getting out from his hideout to hug his mother.

This hug found his mother unprepared, so she was kinda confused when she found her body trapped in an hug.

After a few moments he released his mother from the hug to see if she was okay.

He was relieved, his mother only looks tired but unharmed. His mom noticed his glare.

"What are you looking at ? You are surprised that your mom is still beautiful after the battle, eh ?" She said showing off herself.

"That wasn't what I was looking at. I'm just… happy that you are safe" he replied to her.

"Off course i'm safe. You know that usually I play the role of the scared girl to be more popular, but when I heard them saying that they were going to kill everyone in the village I dropped my axe and I simply punched them to knock them out and throw them out of the village. I think I also changed the facial features of one the bandits because of the punches . " His mother replied with a fierce expression on her face.

"But I thought that the bandits weren't the commons one "he replied shocked staring at her, he knew of his mother's strength but to think she was capable of doing that.

"You were 'overhearing' me again" ? She said with a little smile on her lips.

"I d-didn't… " he started to say, trying to excuse but it was cut off by his mother.

"There isn't any big deal, just do it again when you have to be more popular, ok ?" She told him giving him a wink.

His mother really know how to embarrass him, that was his thought when his face turned red.

"About the bandits, yes they weren't the commons one, they are the bandits that were doing the raids in the last years. They called themselves the H's army. " She said with a serious expression.

" Are you not making up that name ? It sounds stupid to me " He replied with a disbelief expression on his face.

It can't be that the name of the bandits, it's just too idiot for be the name of those bandits.

"Despite the name, they are really dangerous. They are a lot violent, and after everything raid they committed, they simply dissapear to nowhere. But after a few days, they reappear in a far and different place on the continent. "She continued.

"The… There weren't victims, R-R-Right ? You and father protected the village?" he asked with a scary look on his face. They couldn't be that dangerous,.

"Of course, thanks to the help of the village's citizens, me and your father managed to throw them away before they made too much damage. Of course the school had seen better days, but whatever. "She said with a not-so-regret tone.

" Uhaooo " He murmured, his parents were really a thing.

He was so surprised about this fact and imagining the scene that he didn't noticed that somebody came near to him, so he freaked out when a hand touched his shoulder.

"A ghost touch me ! " he screamed, with fear on his eyes.

"… Did I really make that effect on the people ? " A voice spoke, and him recognised quickly and felt a little ashamed for be terrified by his own father.

" I-I'm sorry, Father. I thought was a ghost that touched him. " He said to his father.

" It looks like our little Ignatius is still afraid of ghosts " His mother said giggling to the scene.

" T-That's not t-true. I'm afraid only of ghosts, nothing else " He said becoming again red for the embarrassment.

" So there's nothing to be worried ? " His father said.

" Yes, father " He replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Such a lovely talk, you two are having " His mother said with an annoyed tone.

" I-I'm relieved that you are safe, Father " He said.

"Why's so ?" His father asked with curiosity.

" B-Because I heard you and mother talking about the bandits, and I was afraid because you said that they weren't the typical one" He continued with the feeling that he was digging his own grave.

" It was difficult, but you shouldn't be afraid. You know that me and your mother will always come back to you, right? " His father said with an unreadable expression on his face, at least for Ignatius was unreadable.

" But I was afraid ! I-I'm not as brave as you two and every time you leave me here, I feel like it was the last time where I get the chance to see you two " He burst out with tears on his face.

That was a feeling that he never was be proud of. He really wished that he hadn't been so coward.

" Why those tears ? There is nothing to be sad, the things you just told me show me how much you love us, and I'm proud of it " His father said giving an awkward hug to him.

"Beside, you have nothing to fear. I'm promised you that I won't leave you " he continued.

" So do I " His mother told him joining the hug.

" B-But what about if I feel afraid again. What should I do in that case ? " he said looking at them.

His father didn't answer, instead he brought out from his amour something that looked like a necklace.

" This is a charm I made to myself long time ago to scare away my fear, I'm giving this to you believing that give you the same luck. " His father said, giving to him the charm.

After taking the charm, he wiped out his tears and then wear the charm.

" Thanks father, I'll always cheer this and I promised to both of you that I will be the bravest man of all " he said hugging the both of them back.

" I have already the picture " His mother said hugging him harder.

 **Author's note.**

 **I apologise for the delay, I had a busy week so I found little time to write the chapter.**

 **Anyway another year had passed from the previous chapter.**

 **And in this chapter there were introduced Hisame and Ignatius. If it wasn't clear Ignatius is the son of Benny and Charlotte, while Hisame is the son of Hinata and Hana.**

 **I hope I got the right characterization of the characters, and if I didn't, please let me know.**

 **Also if you find any sort of mistakes, let me know so I can fix it.**

 **The next chapter will be released next week, so I wish for all of you a nice week.**

 **See you next week,**

 **Fedeplano**

 **Age of the characters.**

 **Shiro 6**

 **Siegbert 1**

 **Nina 6**

 **Shigure 7**

 **Soleil 6**

 **Forrest 4**

 **Ophelia 2**

 **Ignatius 6**

 **Kiragi 5**

 **Asugi 7**

 **Hisame 6**

 **Caeldori 5**


End file.
